The Age Of The Queen
by LongLostLover
Summary: Based on a movie "The Age of Adaline" OutlawQueen AU. We all know that souls can't be merely obliterated, right? What if Robin's soul just crossed realms and forgot Regina & his former life? What if a certain event stopped the Queen's aging? What if they met again 30 years later? Would they end up together? Would their souls recognise each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Ok, I got that idea from a prompt from Val3ry_Franciny on Imagine_OQ. I've loved the movie thought it'd be perfect for OQ.**

 **Unfortunately, I don't own the main characters. They belong to ABC, but sometimes I wish they didn't.**

 **It doesn't start as an M rated but it will get there, I promise ;)**

 **This one is unbetaed so all the mistakes are mine! I'd also like to thank Zoe for her constant support no matter what.**

 **Blessed to be one of the OutlawQueen fans. You, guys, rock!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **The Age of the Queen**

 _"The magic is not in the pixie dust but in two hearts that beat in unison through time and space making the latter irrelevant, nonexistent."_

At the very same moment when one soul that was once in the beginning of times split into two got obliterated from this world, it was born again in another part of the world I would even say on another planet in a different realm. For we all know that souls are made of eternal substance that can never seize to exist. But we'll have to wait a little bit to learn this story. As for now we see a woman. A dark haired woman with chocolate brown eyes with a heart so broken that it can hardly feel anything other than immense pain. She is bent over the lifeless body of her once forever true love. Her soul that became complete with the one she loved being near was now shattered to pieces. She doesn't notice other people around her. They are more like shadows. She can hear their voices but she can't make out what they are really saying. The world has stopped to exist for her. She feels as if she's drowning, going down deeper and deeper under water her feelings are dulled and so is everything and everyone around her. She doesn't sleep at all that night and after the funeral, his funeral, she's one of the first to leave as all of this doesn't matter anymore. He is gone. Her beloved Robin is gone forever. She gets into her car. She doesn't take anything with her. She has always known no one would miss her except for maybe her son... but he has a new loving family now that he enjoys being a part of. She speeds right to the Storybrooke town line. No one can cross it without some harsh consequences following but she can care less. At least she doesn't care any more. She just wishes the line would help her forget, forget her past, her present, erase all of the pain she is feeling or maybe even erase Regina Mills completely! The brunette feels that her car starts shaking as it's approaching the town line but she just floors the gas pedal. As soon as the car crosses the boarder it's thrown back with a wave of powerful magic, it flips in the air landing on the roof. The driver gets a severe concussion due to which her heart, not receiving enough blood, stops. But just a few seconds later a strange thing happens. It is strange even for Storybrooke as we all know it's a magical place in itself. However, this time it has nothing to do with the town. It is a natural phenomenon. It starts to hail. Every hail is shaped like a little tear drop. Then a lightning hits Regina's car, the electrical charge so strong that it starts her heart again and it also brings her back to consciousness. When her friends find her they rush her to the hospital. She is alright except for one broken rib and a few bruises. However, this accident does have consiquenses, after that car crash Regina Mills will never age a single day.

 **Paris, France.**

 **30 years later.**

"You have to stop running, mom," he says as if it's the easiest and the most obvious thing to do, "Please come back. You've got your family here in New York. We miss you. I want my kids to know you."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea, Henry," she nervously puts a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "Although I miss all of you so much. You've brought a family into my life that I never even dreamt of having!" she assures her son and the tears of gratitude start uncontrollably streaming down her face.

Regina does miss them greatly. She misses him, her little boy, her prince most of all. Well, he's not that little any more with kids that are now as old as he was when she stopped aging. She can't believe Cassidy is turning 15 next year! David is not that far behind his sister and little Grace is almost a first grader. How fast time flies! For them at least, for her not so much. She misses Roland, her baby. He's a grown man with a family now as well. His wife and him have adorable twins who are just a year and a half. How she'd want to hug these two chubby little darlings! But she can't. At least she gets a chance to see them in pictures. Roland makes sure she gets lots of pictures through mail. She cant do Facetime or Skype as often as she'd like so that not to attract any unnecessary attention of the authorities. She's dreading even to think how Snow, David, Emma and Hook must have aged over the years. Little Neal and other kids are also no kids any longer. She hates the fact that they all get to have a life, a real life filled with the presence of their loved ones and she's deprived of that. Robbed of her happiness. She doesn't feel so much at home in the world as she was starting to when she had a family of friends around her and a new family to build together with Robin and their boys. Her heart sinks and aches just at the mental mention of his name. At first there have been weeks when she couldn't spend a day without thinking of her sweet, loving and caring Robin. But destiny can't be changed. Not for her anyway. She cast a curse upon so many people. She made them suffer dearly and now she has to pay the consiquenses of that by carrying her own curse through her whole life.

"Mom? Mom!"

Her thoughts are interrupted by her sons voice.

"Will you come visit with us? At least for a little while?" his voice sounds hopeful, pleading.

"What?" she heard him alright but her mind refuses to comprehend his words.

Her voice is trembling and she can do nothing about it even though she tries to rule in her feelings. Woah, a visit. That's, that's too tempting and yet too terrifying.

"Come see us, please! The kids are growing so fast and Roland's coming for Thanksgiving and so is everyone else. You could join in!"

There's excitement in Henry 's voice now. He knows her weakness. She wants to see her boys more than anything.

"I don't know, Henry..."

"Please, mom! I can hire a private jet, you know. "

"There's no need, dear, I can afford a private plane myself, but..."

"I know, mom, I'm just longing to see you and so does everyone else I'm sure!"

Regina feels her heart sink and race at that thought but she just smiles.

"I'm not so sure, sweetie!"

"Oh, come on, mom! Your grandchildren are looking forward to seeing their aunt Gina they keep asking about!"

"Cheater!"

That makes him giggle like a boy into the receiver.

"Ok, ok, what wouldn't I do for my little prince?!"

"Mooom, just don't call me that when you're here ok?"

They stay on the phone for a while to discuss the details of her visit and he is certainly trying to make sure she doesn't go back on her promise. So they end up making some of the travel arrangements and talk about all the formalities she will have to go through in order to have all the paperwork on time to come back to good old America. But as soon as they are done with that he sounds exhausted but satisfied. She is too if but just a bit nervous but still happy he managed to persuade her.

"Can't wait to see you, mom! It'll be a fabulous time you can count on that. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly."

His last words of encouragement bring tears to her eyes again but this time she manages to stay in control of her voice and it doesn't sound wet this time.

"I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, mom."

She can't believe it's been three weeks since that conversation with Henry and they emailed a lot in the meantime but here she is with her small burgundy suitcase and a purse light beige slacks, a dark blue cashmere sweater and a tan coat getting on a plane to New York.

"Bonjour! Madmoiselle Virginia Queens! Je suis Cécile, votre hôtesse de l'air."

The air hostess greets her with a warm smile and Regina has to fake a smile in response as she's learned that she probably will never be able make herself really smile when addressed by any of these fake names she constantly has to come up for herself to keep her life as it is. Private.

"Bonjour! Enchanté! Mais, je suis juste Gina, s'il vous plaîts."

Regina tries to sound as natural as possible trying to give the woman a shorter version of her new name. Gina is so much better than Virginia. It almost sounds like _her_. Almost.

"Bien sûr, madmoiselle. Votre Français est trés bon! Est-ce que vous êtez American?"

The flight attendant gives her another smile as Regina just nods her head admitting that the younger woman is right in her guess of her being an American. Damn, she can never really master that French accent to pass for a native speaker, can she?

"We can speak English as well if you would want. Our staff speaks several languages on all international flights. Would you like anything?"

"No, not right this minute, thank you."

"Let me take care of your luggage, miss..."

So Regina hands her the suitcase over and boards the plane meeting another two people who apparently don't know the language all that well one of them is the pilot as far as she's been able to catch during a brief introduction. He is tall, dark haired and looks of almost Spanush or rather Italian desent. She is a little early but the staff doesn't seem to mind. They do take their time, however, when she is on board and Cécile comes over a couple of times to ask if Regina wants anything. She settles on a glass of red wine then and in approximately twenty minutes the captain of the plane is greeting her over the loudspeaker in almost perfect English announcing that they are ready to take off. Regina is slightly surprised as during the crew introductions she got the impression that the pilot was a bit shy but he sounds bold alright now that they aren't talking in person.

He speaks to her again about thirty minutes into the flight as everyone settles down and Regina is really struggling trying to make herself at least dose off. It is an over night flight after all.

"I've noticed you've been having trouble falling asleep, miss Queens. You know they say only criminals have trouble sleeping at nights or people who are running away from something or someone. I do hope it's neither."

She doesn't grant him with a reply. She thinks he is a bit too sassy for her liking. However, she notices he has a nice voice. Melodic, not too deep but not too high pitched either. He sounds almost... soothing even with all his sass. His knowledge of English throws her off at first but with him trying to joke she can catch that he is definitely of a French origin as his "l"s are at times a touch too soft and he tends to roll his "r"s every now and again. He sounds a mixture of propper British and French accents. Hmm, interesting. She thinks she has heard this voice somewhere before. She just can't quite remember where. She's not sure why but she'd really like him to keep talking. She wants to keep listening to his voice no matter if it's out of mere curiosity or in the hope that it would lull her to sleep.

 _Notes: I know this one is a bit short but I promised I'd post it today. And, no, the guy she meets when boarding the plane is NOT Robin. However, the person she speaks to on the plane is Robin or at least his soul. You just have to wait and see._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thank you to all of you who have read favorited and followed this story. it really means a lot to me. I love those of you who took the time to drop a comment. It's really inspiring trust me ;)**

 **A special thanks to Zoe! You're so amazing I could never really express how grateful I am to you and for you.**

 **I adore all my friends who have shown so much support towards me. You are the best!**

 **But let's get to the story, shall we? We finally get to see how Regina and Robin (Robért) meet ;)**

 **This story won't be a word for word retelling of the movie I promise, however, I think it's important to preserve some crucial and special moments!**

 **Chapter 2.**

He remembers her. As soon as he boards his plane and is about to give his apologies for the delay, he are glued to her, and even though she's not wearing the dark red velvet dress that had left nothing to imagination from the night of their first meeting at the function, he remembers her. He is dumbfounded for a moment, so he just stands there staring at the woman that invaded his dreams so many a time over the last couple of months - while she absentmindedly sips wine looking through the port hole.

She's gorgeous.

Her raven hair is a little shorter than during their first encounter, but she's still just as stunning. He lets out the air he hasn't even realized he's been holding, still uncertain if this whole thing is true or just a figment of his fantasy. He's tempted to just go over to her, but she may not even remember him; their first meeting was almost five months ago, and it's not like she even saw his face. But he had seen hers. That beautiful face with chocolate brown eyes that had such an intense look they seemed to get through all the superficial layers right into your soul, those dark, silky tresses that he wanted to touch so badly the very first moment she accidentally stumbled into him, those perfect, luscious red lips he had so much trouble taking his eyes off back then at the masquerade and couldn't stop imagining kissing for a few days after that.

The first time he met her she literally fell into his arms. Unexpectedly she broke his bubble of solitude and isolation by simply tripping and falling right onto him.

. . .

 _(about five months prior)_

 _"Ça vas, mademoiselle?"_

 _She feels so light in his arms, almost fragile. He notices the cloud of her raven silky locks that are pinned at the top of her head, the strands long enough that they fall loosely down to the top of her shoulder blades, a patch of nude skin on the back revealed by her dress, but most of all he notices her smell; so distinctly her and yet barely detectable at all, something similar to peaches and vanilla but then there's something else to it, something he can't really make out._

 _"Oui, ça vas." Her voice is so pleasant it envelopes you with its richness like a good liqueur, one which goes down into your system filling you with warmth and instantly making you feel lightheaded._

 _He can tell she's not French. Over all these years he's met so many people that he could almost guess where the person is from just by looking at them - not with her, however. She doesn't sound British, although it seems she might be American, but she might be Canadian for all he knows, or maybe he's wrong all together. The olive tint of her skin throws him off as well. But then she lifts her eyes at him and he loses his track of thoughts completely. For a moment they are just staring at each other. They can't really make out their features as both of them are_ _wearing_ masks and the lighting is still rather dim, but he is quite sure her eyes are a beautiful dark brown. He suddenly has an urge to rid her of that _stupid mask to see her face - but that would be too inappropriate and he doesn't want to seem rude. She shifts in his arms then - since after all this time he was apparently still holding her - and straightens her back._

 _"Merci, monsieur, mais je doit trouver quelqu'un," she excuses herself as she is trying to leave, but he's not ready to let her go just yet. Somehow she has affected him. It's when you come across one person or place or just something in your life and it somehow seems right, it just feels like home. She felt like that in his arms._

 _"Wait."_

 _He calls after her and she stops and turns to him as his eyes take in her gorgeous_ _form_ _with soft curves and lean limbs._

 _"My name is Robért. May I ask for yours?"_

 _She's taken aback for sure by his switch of languages, and she doesn't answer him straight away. He just hopes he's made the right guess so he winces and inwardly curses himself for being too bold perhaps - but then she is answering him in English._

 _"You may, but it doesn't mean I'll give it to you. It is a masquerade after all, isn't it?" The corners of her lips rise just a bit and he already likes that smirk, he likes that she is giving him a hard time as she continues, "And that was a nice guess. How did you know anyway?"_

 _It's his time to smirk now as he gives her a curt bow with just his head._

 _"Now that would have to stay a mystery about me since the lady decided to keep secrets."_

 _"Touché."_

 _But then their conversation is interrupted by the party organizer and she involves him in a discussion about the musical arrangement and some guests she'd like him to meet. It's only for a few moments, but his mysterious lady is nowhere to be seen. A strong feeling of disappointment washes over him._

 _He spends the evening looking for her, meeting new acquaintances and talking to some of the rich people about his business' success in the meantime. It isn't until the official ceremony is over and the function is supposed to turn into a more entertaining event closer to a party when he notices her going to the elevators_. She's _leaving. He excuses himself and takes off running, hopping into an elevator with her at the very last minute before the doors close._

 _"Oh!" She steps back and inhales sharply._

 _"I'm sorry, mademoiselle. I didn't mean to scare you like that", he assures as he offers her a warm apologetic smile and she peruses him from head to toe. He holds a short pause and states, "That was a risky move."_

 _"What was?" she asks, sounding exasperated._

 _"Leaving without introducing yourself."_

 _"I'm a daredevil," she snorts._

 _"One thing for sure, you are the most mysterious woman I've ever_ met."

 _And that smirk is back on her beautiful lips again, and so he smiles at her as well._

 _"And you are a smooth talker, aren't you?" She says, staring right in front of her, but the corners of her lips are still hiding a smile. He likes her smile. He would give anything right now to see that smile on her face without the mask covering half of it._

 _"I can't let you disappear like a Cinderella, you know."_

 _"I highly doubt this function was organized to help you find a bride, so that fact excludes you as a prince in a certain story."_

 _"Are you always so sharp tongued?"_

 _"And are you always so persistant?"_

 _"When it comes to spending a moment with a beautiful lady such as yourself? I am," he retorts._

 _He internally curses these damn masks for giving such an unwelcome cover of real emotions; he can't see her face really well due to it - but he can almost bet that she has just rolled her eyes at him._

 _"I think I've been a witness to that previously tonight. Your mask suits you, Casanova! Don't you want to go back to your date?"_

 _"What? I..."_

 _"Oh, please, the beautiful brunette in blue that escorted you almost throughout the whole ceremony. Or perhaps she's not the only one?" She cuts him off harshly, and is that a hint of jealousy in her voice he hears?_

 _"Who? Francine?" He makes a short pause in his explanations and she purses her lips and lifts her chin up, making a point that she is right. "I'm flattered you paid attention to my whereabouts."_

 _She gives him a sharp look and turns away._

 _"I'll let her know you've noticed her and enjoyed the party immensely." He smiles a full smile, pleased with the fact that she is jealous of him - even though he's sure she'd never admit to that. "She's the one who has arranged that function and the party. Should I let her know you liked the food as well as the catering?"_

 _She's confused and ashamed for mistaking the party organizer for somebody, else but she doesn't say anything; just casts her eyes down and there's definitely some color on her cheeks._

 _"And she's NOT my date," He adds quickly to assure her - just in case she has some doubts left._

 _Her eyes flicker to him straight away and their glances lock for a brief moment._

 _"I had eyes only for you all evening - but you were nowhere to be seen," he continues brushing the back of his hand against hers._

 _"Maybe that's because you weren't looking well enough," she breathes out but then the moment has past, she isn't looking at him anymore and murmurs; "Or maybe I didn't want to be found."_

 _His "I really doubt that, mademoiselle" is barely audible and he leans towards her to whisper it on her ear before he withdraws._

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"You wouldn't be here still talking to me if that were the case."_

 _She gives him a quick side look, but he can see he's guessed right; she's not the one to flirt with a man just for the sake of flirting. He somehow knows that if his company was unwelcome she'd just stop the elevator at any floor and leave._

 _"True," is the only answer she gives, and then she smiles again._

 _Knowing he's gained her favour again he bumps his shoulder ever so slightly against hers._

 _"Dare I say you have a very beautiful smile?"_

 _"And you know your way around with a lady, don't you?"_

 _"A lady that still owes me her name."_

 _"I'm sorry but I don't owe anyone anything."_

 _Damn it! He's just ruined it all again, didn't he? Why does she have to be so difficult? But he likes her that way, likes this self-respect about her._

 _"I apologize, mademoiselle, I had no intention to offend you."_

 _"No offense taken."_

 _The elevator chooses this moment to halt arriving at the destination and she hurries to exit the building._

 _"Au revoir, Robért! It was nice meeting you!"_

 _He is right behind her, thinking of a way to stop the woman whose face he hasn't even seen but can't stop thinking about nonetheless. He's afraid to ruin the moment even more so he doesn't grab her, doesn't pull her hand; he just touches her shoulder and slides his hand down her upper arm. She stops dead in her tracks and turns to him._

 _"Where are you off to?"_

 _"To a much nicer place with less noise, cosy atmosphere and tasty food... My apartment. Yourself?"_

 _"Back up, I guess. I left everything there because I just wanted to spend 57 floors with you and maybe get to know a woman who stole my heart tonight."_

 _"That was a risky move."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Leaving your company for a stranger."_

 _"For a beautiful stranger," he corrects her as she fixes a stray lock of hair trying to hide a smile and failing._

 _"And yet…"_

 _"I've already told you I'm not here with anyone." She cast her eyes down and he instinctively leans towards her, "May I see you again?" he whispers, pleading with her, but she turns away from him and shakes her head._

 _They are standing so close to each other right now that they are almost sharing the same air._

 _"May I at least learn your name?"_

 _"Why?" She still isn't looking at him._

 _"So I could maybe send you flowers."_

 _"Thank you, but I'll manage."_

 _"Why are you..." He wanted to say that she's too stubborn to even let him try, but he thinks she guesses what he wants to say and simply dismisses him._

 _"You don't know me, Robért."_

 _"But I'd like to get to know you."_

 _"Goodbye, Robért. Have a nice evening!"_

 _However, moments pass but she's still there, hasn't moved an inch, she's obviously debating so he tries his luck again._

 _"Please?" That's all he says, taking her hand in his, but she's silently shaking her head again._

 _They stand simply holding hands for a moment or two. He's not sure but there seem to be tears in her eyes and not wanting to push her, he lets her go when she walks away from him and calls for a taxi._

 _He doesn't know how to act around her. He's confused. She definitely seemed interested in him while they were talking in the elevator, but then why does she just want to leave like that? He is sure that if he lets her go now the chances to find her later are very small. So he chases the taxi and stops it getting a hold of one of the open windows. He peeks inside in the hope of coming up with something, anything, to stop her or jump in with her for all he cares. He isn't usually like that but tonight he's willing to be reckless, tonight he's up for anything…_

 _That's when he sees her face. He doesn't expect to see her without her mask with all the conspiracy game she's put up earlier, apparently she didn't expect him to chase after her._

 _His mysterious lady is a vision._

 _He was sure she was a beautiful woman even before he saw her face, but now that he has just seen her his breath catches in his throat; she is absolutely stunning. Her beautiful dark eyes are wide with shock, her full, tempting lips are parted and he can't bring himself to say or do anything but stare and stare at her. If he could stop time right there and then he would just to relish the moment and to revel in her beauty. However, his lady recovers much faster than he does and is quick to order the driver to just drive off._

 _And Robért is just left standing there empty and dumbfounded._

 _. . ._

He doubts one can ever forget meeting a woman like her; he certainly hasn't. But all his attempts to find her in a city like Paris have been futile...until now. Is that destiny? Or is it just a stupid coincidence that out of hundreds of private jet companies in France that traverse the Atlantic Ocean to New York she's chosen his? He doesn't care what it is, not really, all he cares about is that she is here and this time he won't let her disappear without a trace.

This time he'll do his best to get her on a date.


End file.
